


Don't think of goodbyes

by swallowthewhale



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Season Finale, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowthewhale/pseuds/swallowthewhale
Summary: But the thing is, just because Cisco is done with Vibe, doesn’t mean Vibe is done with Cisco. Or, more accurately, it doesn’t mean villains are done with Vibe.





	Don't think of goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> I'M DEPRESSED, YOU'RE DEPRESSED, LET'S ALL BE DEPRESSED TOGETHER

He should have seen this coming - oof, poor choice of words. He _would_ have seen this coming. If he still had his powers. But the thing is, just because Cisco is done with Vibe, doesn’t mean Vibe is done with Cisco. Or, more accurately, it doesn’t mean villains are done with Vibe.

 

Cisco’s managed to get himself out of a few scrapes already by talking a lot and being sneaky. It can’t last forever though; at some point, he’s going to get stuck in a corner he can’t get out of, because word is out that Vibe is powerless and criminals like revenge. Man, he really didn’t think this through when he played fast and loose with his secret identity.

 

He puts it off, and puts it off, and puts it off until there’s a knife at his throat and he reaches into his pocket to activate the distress call on his phone. And he waits, eyes closed, to be rescued, and he _hates_ it, because a year ago he could have just saved himself. Now all he can do is hope the right person answers the call.

 

It’s Frost, though, because of course it is, and he can’t handle Frost’s frigid anger or Caitlin’s sad eyes right now, so he thanks her brusquely and takes off.

 

“Cisco,” Frost - or is that Caitlin? - calls.

 

He stops but doesn’t turn. 

 

“Cisco,” she says again, definitely Caitlin this time, and wow he hasn’t heard that much pain in her voice since… well, since Ronnie.

 

He turns.

 

Caitlin is hugging herself, chin wobbling.

 

Cisco’s heart clenches.

 

“Why did you leave?” She asks.

 

He sighs. “You know why,” he says, running a hand through his hair, trying to look anywhere but her eyes. “I wanted a normal life.”

 

“No,” Caitlin says, voice breaking. “Why did you leave _me_?”

 

It’s the weirdest sense of deja vu. Because they’ve been here before, in a way, only Cisco was the one left behind. Cisco can’t answer, doesn’t know how. So he turns and walks away, again. Caitlin doesn’t call for him again, doesn’t say anything. And Cisco can feel the pull on his heart go taut, and snap.


End file.
